A Left Loud
by TheLynnster
Summary: When Luna Loud feels like she is hated by all of the other family members, she decided to leave home. How will the Loud siblings react when one of their sisters leaves? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it! Note: I do not own the loud house, it is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was an average day in the loud house. It was loud, obnoxious, and crazy! And that's why Luna Loud loves it so much!

"Alright! Let's rock dudes!" said Luna, always imagining a live audience that loves her!

"Luna, are you in there?' Asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah dad! Just rocking out as usual"

"Could you keep it down a little, you are even LOUDER than usual"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't give me _that_ look. If you keep this up, I might have to ban you from music for a few days!"

"Ugh, fine!" Luna said.

When Lynn Sr. finally left, Luna started to turn down the amp a little bit, until her rowdy, Chunk, has appeared.

"You ready to play Luna?" asked Chunk

"When am I not dude?"

Chunk smiled and the two of them started playing. It was fine for the first ten minutes, until Luna's dad showed up.

"LUNA! What did I say about turning it down a tad, you don't to me at all AND you invite your little friend over!" said Lynn Sr. angry

Luna could almost see fire inside her dad's eyes. She could tell that her dad was VERY angry.

"It was a mistake dad! I swear! He just showed up and we were having a blast!"

Luna is very desperate to show her dad that it was alright.

"I thought I could trust you. You're 15, you should know what you must do. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Luna, you can't play or do anything with music, for a month."

Luna sees that her dad is very disappointed in her!

"I'll..." Luna was about to finish her sentence, until her father interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear a word from you for the rest of the day" said Lynn Sr.

"Well, I better go." Said Chunk

"See you around dude!"

Luna then went to her room wondering what she should do now.

Luna thought of the idea that she could try some activities her siblings are into!

"Hmm... maybe Lynn could teach me how to play soccer, that's the one sport I'm actually interested in!" So, Luna decided to go find Lynn and ask her to teach her about soccer!

* * *

"So, you want to learn how to play soccer eh?" asked Lynn

"Of course dude!"

"Alright! I could teach you a few tips and practice runs"

"Alright! Let's do it dude!"

"So our first test is to kick the ball around these cones, and not hit ANY of them! Then you make a goal in the net. You understand?" Asked Lynn.

"Yeah, it seems pretty reasonable"

Luna is thinking that she might let Lynn down, but she'll try her best on this.

"You'll start in 3...2...1 GO!" yelled Lynn

Luna made it past the first cone, but then messed up afterwards.

"Try again!" Yelled Lynn! "This time try to keep it under control!"

Luna nodded, she surprisingly made it around all the cones, until she made a giant mistake.

"Shoot a goal now!" Yelled Lynn!

Luna tried to have the strongest kick she could make! She did it, but her kick was so hard, it bounced back from the net! In Luna's eyes, everything acted like it was in slow motion, because as the soccer ball shot into the air, it hit Lynn right in the face!

Luna looked extremely concerned for Lynn, and rushed over to see the damage on her. She had a massive black eye!

"So, did I win?" Luna asked very nervously

"Well you won something for sure!"

Luna looked very scared on what will happen next. She could almost see fire in Lynn's eyes, just like her dad's.

Lynn put Luna in a headlock, punched Luna right in the face, and an even harder punch in the gut, and pushed her right into the ground!

"That's what you get! **You are literally the WORST sister a person could have!** "

Lynn leaves angrily, and locks Luna outside

Those words that Luna just heard, hurt her even more than when Lynn hit her in the stomach.

Luna thought maybe hearing some jokes from Luan might cheer her up, even though her jokes aren't even that funny.

Her next problem is to find a way into the house, because Lynn locked all the doors. Until Luna thought of an idea to weave together some leaves, like the way she taught Lincoln, to climb into Lincoln's room for best access.

It took Luna a good 30 minutes to make a rope out of leaves.

"Yes! I'm almost at the window!"

Luna clumsily falls into Lincoln's room. Lincoln reacts right away!

"LEAVE ROBBER!" Yelled Lincoln, as he hits Luna in the head with a baseball bat.

"Ow! Where did you get a baseball bat bro?" Luna asked

"Oh! It's just you Luna. What you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of made Lynn pretty mad from something."

" _Sometimes you can be a jerk at times_ " Lincoln whispered

"What you say bro?" asked Luna

"Nothing! Nothing!" said Lincoln

Luna squinted at Lincoln, knowing what Lincoln said, and just walks away.

" _Man, why is everyone hating on me suddenly?_ _Maybe Luan will cheer me up!_ " Luna thought

Luna went into her room, surprisingly seeing Luan sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

"Luan?"

She didn't answer.

"LUAN!" Luna said, raising her voice.

Luan finally answered.

" _I know what you did to Lynn, that was very bad of you._ " Luan said quietly

"Dude! That was an accident, I swear!"

"That's not all." Said Luan

Luna was very confused, until Luan brings out Mr. Coconuts, with his head off.

"Luan! I didn't do it!" Luna said, very angrily

Luan then took out a remote and said this, "Watch this."

Luna turns around and looks at the TV. She sees herself putting away her guitar, and knocking over Mr. Coconuts with the neck of her guitar. It made a big **BOOM** noise. Luna looked and saw it headless and continued packing away.

"You sure that wasn't an **ACCIDENT!?** " Luan immediately asked.

Luna was about to say something, until Luan interrupted her again.

" **You should just go away, and never come back again, because I don't even want to see your dumb face ever again!** " Luan said angrily

It felt like a giant missile just went through Luna's chest one she heard that sentence from Luan! So Luna decided just to go downstairs to watch TV, because it might help her feel a little better.

* * *

Once she got downstairs, she was surprised all of her siblings (besides Luan) were watching TV.

"Hey dudes! What you watching?"

Everyone turned their heads to Luna, with mad faces. Then Lynn decided to speak up.

" **Oh, hello Mrs. KICK THE SOCCER BALL IN MY FACE!** "

"Ugh, you have to play _that_ card Lynn. Could you at least tell me what you're watching?" asked Luna

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" screamed everybody except for Luna.

"Fine, I'll leave you guys alone!" said Luna which is annoyed.

Lynn quietly said " _I wish you would leave me alone forever._ "

Luna still heard what Lynn said, and made her even more upset.

"Maybe I should leave, so I could teach them a lesson, on how much they need me."

* * *

Once it was time for everybody to go to bed, Luna would be thinking of a perfect plan to run away from home! She finally decided to make fake vomit, and "through up" everywhere! At midnight, Luna tiptoed downstairs, and put Cliff's cat food in a bowl, and put it in her mouth, and run into her parents room.

"Ewe, this is going to taste very nasty, but it will be worth it in the end. Here we go!"

Luna quickly ran into her parents' room, and did it.

"Mom, dad, I think I'm going to throw… PUGJFJHhFHGj!"

Luna only threw up a little at a time to add the effect.

"OH MY GOSH SWEETY!" yelled Rita

Luna continues to "throw up" until all of it was gone.

"Let's go back to bed" said Rita, carrying Luna up the stairs

Everyone was out of their rooms (except for Luan) hearing everything!

"What happened!?" Asked Lola

"Luna just threw up, so I'm bringing her to bed."

Once everyone found out it was about Luna, they frowned and went back to bed.

"Good night sweaty, hope you feel better!"

"Thanks mom!" Luna said crackly, to keep the effect that she is sick going"

Luna knows that she will miss school tomorrow, and both of her parents won't be here. So she could leave while everyone won't be at home.

In the morning Luna wanted to stay asleep to make the effect even larger!

"Luna" Lynn Sr said quietly to not completely wake her up.

Luna woke up and said "Hey dad. What's up?" Luna said

"Not much, I have to say something, me and your mom have to go leave for work, so you are left home alone. Is that ok?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Luna just nodded.

"Alright! Now try not to do anything stupid. See ya!"

Once Luna saw everyone leave, Luna decided to call Chunk, which she knew he is at home because there will be a concert during the day!

"Yo chunk! Could come over to my house, I need to do something!"

"Alright! I'll be right there!" said Chunk over the phone

Ten minutes later, and Chunk came.

"So, where do you want me to drive to?" asked Chunk

"I want you to drive to the city, to pick up Lori's boyfriend, Bobby." Said Luna

"What's all of this for?" asked Chunk

"You'll see, just drive." Said Luna

* * *

"I don't want to mom!" said Lynn angrily

"Well, you have to!" said Rita

"Why do have to do this mom?"

"You are going to bake cookies, and bring them to Luna and apologize to her about punching her."

"Ugh, _fine_ ' Lynn said while rolling her eyes

Forty minutes later, and Lynn is bringing a plate of cookies to Luna's room.

"Hey Luna!" Lynn said without knowing that Luna is gone.

"Giving me the silent treatment eh? I understand why your like that."

Still nothing

"I just want to say I'm sorry from what I did yesterday." Lynn is still waiting for an answer.

"I brought some cookies for you!" Expecting an answer "You even here Luna?"

Lynn checked the top bunk, and was shocked that she wasn't there. Lynn is starting to get super worried!

"LUNA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If any of you are reading this, thank you for reading this! It's my first fanfiction, and I thought it turned out pretty good! It would be great if you could put a quick review, It'll be very appreciated if you did so. Feel free to put any suggestions as well, talk to you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! I didn't expect this to get that popular, for my first time writing fanfics. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House; it is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**

* * *

As soon as Lynn yelled for Luna's name, Luan started to talk

"Luna's gone" said Luan, knowing somethings up

"Huh?" said Lynn, surprised she answered

"She's gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lynn, feeling scared

"She's never coming back…. ever."

"Come on Luan, please make this one of your jokes!"

"I wish I was kidding"

It took a moment for Lynn to soak all this in.

 _Luna…... leaving? No no no this can't be happening, maybe she's just outside, and Luan just thought that Luna is gone._

"See you later Luan." Lynn said nervously

"Ok, ok Luna, please be outside." Said Lynn

As Lynn is franticly looking for Luna outside, Lana comes outside and sees Lynn franticly looking for something.

"Looking for something big sis?" asked Lana

Lynn was scared when Lana asked Lynn that question. "Nope! Nothing I'm looking for I'm just…" Lynn thinking of an excuse for Lana, because she can't tell her what she is actually looking for.

"Just what?" Lana asked

"Just trying to think of what sport I should practice... yeah! That's it!" said Lynn, obviously lying.

Lana was surprised on what Lynn said, but she just shrugged it off.

"Oooh! You could go dumpster diving with me! I'll show you a few tricks since I don't think you've tried it before!" said Lana excitingly!

"Sure! Whatever!" said Lynn

 _"At least it will keep my mind of Luna."_ Thought Lynn

"Come on! Let's go!"

"So... uh, where is the nearest dumpster Lana?" asked Lynn

"It's over here Lynn! Come on! Follow me!" said Lana, who is very excited to do stuff with Lynn for once.

* * *

"Here we are Chunk!" said Luna, very enthusiastically

"So, what's this place again?" asked Chunk

"This is Lori's boyfriend's, Bobby's house." Said Luna

"And, why are we here Luna?"

"So, we pick up Bobby so when Lori find out that I've ran away from home, she wouldn't be able to ask Bobby because we would have him and his phone." Said Luna, very annoyedly "So now, I will ring the doorbell, and whoever answers I would just tell them I need Bobby for something, then we would bring him to the car, and we would be onto our next location! Understand?"

Chunk just nods and goes with the plan.

"Just wait in the car, and I'll be right back ok?"

Chunk couldn't answer because Luna just left the car and is at the door

 _"Luna has never been this way before. Something serious must be happening to her to let this happen. Maybe I should ask her later."_ Chunk thought

Meanwhile, at the door.

 _Ding dong!_

Surprisingly, Bobby shows up at the door, which is very convenient for Luna.

"Hey Luna! What you doing here?" asked Bobby

"Dude, I need to you for a little bit!"

"Alright, just one moment! Said Bobby "I just need to text Lori about this."

Luna needed to react fast before Bobby tells Lori where she is.

"I'll just take that." As Luna grabs the phone away from Bobby

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"I… uh, just want to keep this a... you know... a secret." Luna said

Luna's worried that Bobby won't like it, and will leave her. But to her surprise, he just shrugs it off and hops into the car.

"So where are we going next love?" asked Chunk

"I think you already know Chunk where we are going."

Chunk happily smiles at Luna, knowing exactly where she is talking about.

The two of them are just looking at each other in the eye, both are smiling, until Bobby interrupted the two.

"So, where are we going to go Luna?" asked Bobby "Because I don't know, could you just fill me in?"

Luna was surprised when Bobby started to talk.

"You will find out soon enough." Luna said to Bobby

* * *

"So Lana," Lynn asked. "What is dumpster diving all about? Is it just diving into the dumpster?"

"Sort of." Lana said, answering her question. "But it is much more complex than that. Here teach you the base of the game."

Lynn just shrugged and followed along.

"The basics of the game is you have a certain amount of time to collect as much stuff as you can in the dumpster. The person with the most amount of stuff collected wins, and they get to keep the items the loser found. Got it?"

"Sounds simple enough, let's start!"

The game starts and like every sport, Lynn is rocking it! But at the end, something hit Lynn hard that nothing has ever hit harder before.

"So, after tallying up the points, Lynn! You have won! Here is all of the stuff I found!" said Lana excitingly

"YES! Now let me see is worthwhile in this piece of trash." Said Lynn.

As Lynn is looking at everything that she got, she found a note that was from Luna.

"Oh no, it's written by Luna, I don't even want to read it! But I must know the truth."

 _Dear anyone that is reading this,_

 _If Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, or Lily Loud if reading this, then I must say that I have taken your request, I have left home, and I'm never coming back. You will never find where I'm headed if you do find me, then I would just leave again and almost kill you! If you somehow miss me, then sorry, but no one else respects me at all. Just like you said, I hope I never see your dumb face ever again!_

 _With no love, Luna_

Lynn's heart just sank into the void after she read that. After a few second after reading that note, all Lynn can see if blackness.

* * *

 _The next day_

"Ugh, where am I?" asked Lynn, not knowing where she is right now.

"You're in a hospital silly!" said a doctor

Lynn was surprised, because she didn't remember what happened.

"How did I get here?" asked Lynn, curious

"You fainted, and we don't know what caused it." Said the doctor

Lynn suddenly remembered what happened, then started crying, while trying to hold back her tears.

"It's ok now." Said the doctor "You mind telling us the story?"

Lynn nodded "Can I just tell my mom?" asked Lynn

"Of course you can!" said the doctor, as he leaves the room

"So what is it Lynn?" Rita asked

"Mom, Luna ran away."

"WHAT!?" yelled Rita

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well, thanks for reading chapter 2! I'm thinking of posting a chapter once every 2 weeks, but I want to have 2 stories at once! Could you please put a review on this chapter, it'll be appreciated! See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not updating in over a month, I've just been lazy :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House; it is owned by Chris Savino and Nickelodeon**

* * *

"I still have no idea where we are going!" said Bobby

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Luna

Suddenly, a truck is heading to the car!

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Bobby

Before anyone could react, the truck rams right into the car!

"Ugh…." Said Luna, then everything went black.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Lynn and Rita…_

"YOU SAID WHAT!?" asked Rita

"I said that Luna ran away sniff..."

"WHY WOULD SHE EVER DO THAT!?"

Rita then remembers the previous day.

"Oh… but still, why would she ever run away like that!? She didn't even leave a note!"

"Actually, she did mom." Said Lynn while holding the note.

 _If Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Mom, or Dad is reading this, then I must say that I have taken your request, I have left home, and I'm never coming back. You will never find where I'm headed if you do find me, then I would just leave again and almost kill you! If you somehow miss me, then sorry, but no one else respects me at all. Just like you said, I hope I never see your dumb face ever again!_

 _With no love, Luna_

"We need to find her. Does anyone else knows about this?"

"Only you and Luan, Luan kind of told me, then I found this note."

"We need to tell the others about this!"

"NO! NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO FIND OUT ABOUT THIS! IF WE TELL THEM, THEN OUR HOUSE WILL BREAK APART, AND WE WILL NO LONGER WILL BE CALLED THE LOUD HOUSE, WE WOULD BECOME THE SAD HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

As much as Rita hated it, she knew that Lynn was right. All of them would be trying to find her, and will won't be able to. Then the family would fall apart as she speaks.

"Well we would have to tell them at some point."

"I know, we should tell them one at a time, so it won't be quite as bad."

"Who should we tell first?" asked Rita

"How about Lori, she would take it hard, but she is the oldest and could help find her."

"Good plan!"

"Mrs. Loud, you are free to go." Said a doctor who just walked in

"Alright! Mom, let's leave!"

The two of them got into the car, and went home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room…_

"Ugh!" yelled Lori "Why isn't Bobby answering my phone? Even with him moving away, he always checks his phone 30 seconds after I text him! Maybe Ronnie Anne knows something about this."

Lori then calls up Ronnie Anne

"Ugh, someone's calling me. It's probably Lame-O checking up on me, better answer it. Hello?"

"Hi Ronnie Anne, it's Lori."

"You mean Bobby's dumb boyfriend?"

"Yeah, hey!"

"So, what do you want, does it involve Bobby?"

"Yes, he hasn't been answering my phone for the last hour! He always picks up my messages!"

"I think I saw Bobby leaving with one of your sisters. Luna, is it? The one with a skull on her shirt."

"Wait, what is Luna doing with Bobby?"

"No clue, gunna hang up now, see ya!"

"DON'T HANG UP! I NEED ANSWERS! **Grr…** "

"I think Bobby is cheating on you, and is starting to date Bobby."

" **Grrr... next time I see Luna, I'm going to rip her SKULL out. I'm gunna call her right now to give her a piece of my mind!"**

Ring, ring ring

 **"Why isn't she answering me? Probably on a date with Bobby! Why would you do this to me Bobby boo boo bear!?** ** _Insert crying here_**

Suddenly the door to her room opens, reveling Lynn.

"Hey Leni, can you leave, I need to talk to Lori?"

Sees Lori crying in the corner.

"She's kind of busy right now, maybe come back later?" said Leni

"No, this is important, I need to talk to her NOW!"

"Go away Lynn." Said Lori

"I need to talk to you."

"Tell me later!"

"It's about Luna" said Lynn

"Ok tell me now."

Leni then left the room. Then for the next ten minutes, Lynn explained exactly what happened with Luna and the note.

Lynn then saw Lori shaking

"You ok sis?" asked Lynn

 **"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD SHE EVER DO THAT!?"** yelled Lori so loud, that I bet people in Africa could hear.

Then, everyone in the house came into Lori's room.

"What happened Lori?" asked Lincoln

"Nothing, really!"

"If you scream that loud, then we know that something is up, so tell us!" said Lincoln

"You'll not going to like what I'm about to tell you guys."

"I can handle anything Lori" said Lucy

"Well, here we go."

* * *

 **A/N Oh boy, the whole family is about to find out! I don't know when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully soon! If you could, please put a review, it'll be greatly appreciated! Anyways, see you later!**


	4. Adoption

**Yeah sorry that this is not a new chapter, I just got really bored writing this story and can't think of many ideas, and there have recently been a bunch of Luna stories as of late (because of L is for Love). So, I decided to put this story on adoption (because I still want to know how this will turn out). Just Pm me if you want to take this story and tell me how you will play it out. It'll be first come first serve so yeah. Sorry if this disappointed anyone, this is just how it will go**


End file.
